After 10 Years
by Miyoru Yume
Summary: Kohina, yang sudah menjadi manusia sejati, kini kembali ke rumahnya setelah ia pergi selama 10 tahun lamanya.


Gadis remaja berambut hitam lurus sebahu itu berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya. Hobinya yang menggunakan seragam sekolah itu berlangung sampai ia sudah memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Tapi suasana pagi yang dingin memaksanya harus menggunakan jaket tebal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Gadis itu pulang. Kembali ke rumah yang sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia tinggali. Dia tahu, ada yang kini masih setia menunggu kepulangannya. Dia sangat merindukan mereka semua. Mereka, roh-roh yang sangat mencintainya.

Dia penasaran, apa reaksi mereka saat melihat kini ia telah beranjak jadi gadis remaja yang cantik, bukan gadis kecil seperti dulu yang tidak punya ekspresi juga selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai boneka. Sekarang berbeda, dia sudah yakin, dia adalah seorang manusia sejati. Karena dia bisa merasakan betapa rindunya dia kepada tiga roh yang sedang menunggunya.

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Ichimatsu dikenal sangat tenang, dan misterius. Terdapat dua bangunan disana, yaitu rumah dan tempat penyimpanan atau gudang. Kini tak ada orang yang tinggal disana, karena si pemilik rumah pergi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ya, tidak ada orang, tapi yang tinggal disana adalah tiga roh yang menghantui seorang gadis yang bernama Ichimatsu Kohina.

Tiga roh itu adalah roh rubah, Kokkuri(-_san_). Roh anjing, Inugami. Dan roh rakun, Shigaraki. Mereka bertiga menunggu kepulangan dari Kohina, walaupun mereka adalah roh yang terkenal jahat dan membawa kesialan, mereka sangat mencintai Kohina, terlebih lagi si roh anjing _pedo_ itu.

"Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Kohina meninggalkan rumah ini." Ucap Kokkuri sambil menaruh nampan berisi makanan diatas meja.

"Itu bagus, 'kan? Dia bilang akan kembali setelah sepuluh tahun. Jadi sekarang sudah waktunya ia kembali." Shigaraki meminum kembali sake yang selalu ada ditangannya itu.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kohina-_sama_. Kohina-_sama_, _I miss youuuuu!"_ secara dramatis, Inugami mengangkat tangan kanannya diudara dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di dadanya.

"Aku membayangkan, apakah dia akan menjadi gadis yang cantik dan _sexy_, atau menjadi gadis yang lucu dan imut. Hehehe." Dengan semburat merah di wajahnya akibat sake yang ia minum, Shigaraki tertawa mesum.

"Bagaimanapun wajah Kohina-_sama_ sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuhnya, dasar mesum!" Inugami menunjuk wajah Shigaraki dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Oi, oi, tenanglah. Memangnya kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya saat dia sudah balik nanti? Dia sekarang bukan seorang gadis kecil lagi, dia sudah menjadi remaja." Oh, Shigaraki sepertinya ingin menghasut Inugami.

"Melakukan sesuatu? Seperti..."

* * *

_**Inugami's imagination: on.**_

"_Kohina-_sama_? Kenapa anda ke ruangan saya?"_

"_Temani aku tidur, Inugami-_san_. Aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian.." dibayangan Inugami sekarang, Kohina tengah memeluk bantal dengan wajah imut sesuai bayangan Inugami terhadap wajah Kohina sekarang._

"_Kalau begitu, tidurlah disini!" sekarang Inugami tengah membayangkan dirinya menarik Kohina keatas kasurnya lalu .._

"_Ah..."_

_**Inugami's imagination: off.**_

* * *

"Bagus sekali!" Inugami mengepal telapak tangannya dengan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dia _nosebleed_.

"Benar, bagus sekali!" Shigaraki menganggukan kepalanya. Dan dia juga ikut _nosebleed_.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA PIKIRKAN, HAH?! DASAR MESUM!" Kokkuri berlari kearah mereka lalu melompat dan menendang kepala mereka berdua sehingga wajah mereka menghantam lantai.

"Aku tidak akan pernah biarkan Kohina diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kalian, dasar anjing dan rakun mesum!"

Inugami duduk kembali, "Hm, kalau begitu, kau ingin hanya kau yang dapat melakukan itu, tuan rubah?" tanya Inugami dengan wajah curiganya.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Kohina itu sudah seperti anak perempuanku sendiri, mana mungkin aku akan melakukan hal seperti—" Kokkuri menghentikan perkataannya setelah melihat wajah Inugami dan Shigaraki yang terlihat _sangat_ meledek.

"Anak? Ternyata kau mengakui kalau kau itu tua, ya, rubah." Shigaraki menyenggol tangan Kokkuri dengan sikutnya.

"Hanya yang tua yang akan berbicara seperti itu, tuan rubah." Inugami tertawa layaknya iblis.

"DIAM! BAIKLAH, KOHINA ITU SUDAH SEPERTI— s-seperti apa, ya? Bagaimana cara bilangnya, ya?"

"Sudah kuduga, tuan rubah, kau itu adalah _pedo_—"

"BUKAAAN!"

_Ting tong._

Oh, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi.

"Ada tamu?" Kokkuri menoleh secara dramatis, "Selama sepuluh tahun sejak Kohina pergi tidak ada tamu sama sekali. Tapi, ini—"

"Jangan-jangan—"

"KOHINA-_SAMA_!"

Kokkuri, Inugami dan Shigaraki mendadak berubah menjadi bentuk hewan mereka, lalu berlari menuju pintu depan. Dan saat mereka membukanya—

"Dewa kucing, Tama dari Gang III dataang, _nyaa_!"

Mereka hening sejenak. Lalu kembali menutup pintunya.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian menutup pintunya, _nyaa_? Aku ingin menunggu boneka itu kembali disini, _nyaa_! _Nyaa_! _Nyaa_! Buka pintunya, _nyaa_!"

"Kenapa kucing itu ada disini?"

"Huh." Tama terus mengetuk pintu itu tapi tetap saja mereka tidak keluar kembali.

"Eh? Kenapa kau ada disini?" seseorang dari belakang memanggil Tama.

Tama sepertinya kenal dengan suara ini, tapi suara ini berbeda. Dan, saat Tama menoleh, ternyata yang berdiri disana—

"OKIKU-_CHAN_!"

"Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu." Orang itu tersenyum kelewat tipis.

Sementara itu mereka bertiga yang masih didalam dan sedang menguping dari balik pintu.

"Okiku-_chan_ itu siapa?" tanya Kokkuri.

"Aku tidak pernah kenal seseorang dengan nama itu." Lanjut Inugami.

"Tapi itu nama seorang perempuan." Ucap Shigaraki.

Kemudian pintu pun kembali diketuk.

"Pergilah, dewa kucing, Kohina tidak kembali hari ini." Teriak Kokkuri dari dalam rumah.

"Kokkuri-_san_?"

Samar-samar mereka bertiga mendengar suara yang sangat datar. Suara yang sepertinya mereka kenal, tapi sedikit berbeda. Mereka terus berpikir. Sampai akhirnya Inugami yang sudah sangat penasaran langsung membuka pintunya. Kokkuri dan Shigaraki melihat wajah Inugami, wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Kohina-_sama_!" Inugami berubah kembali, menjadi bentuk wanita nya. Lalu ia menghamburkan pelukannya ke gadis remaja itu, yang merupakan adalah Ichimatsu Kohina.

"Kohina-_sama_! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku kesepian, Kohina-_sama_!" Inugami mengelus kepalanya ke dada Kohina yang sudah mulai tumbuh itu. Ia pun tersenyum layaknya orang mesum.

Shigaraki yang juga ikutan penasaran pun langsung keluar dari rumah. Dan ia melihat Kohina yang sudah tumbuh jadi gadis remaja sekarang. Lalu hidungnya pun keluar satu tetes darah. _Oh, kenapa wajah jou-chan bisa menjadi sangat cantik dalam waktu sepuluh tahun?_ Pikirnya.

Kokkuri pun menyerah untuk tetap bersembunyi. Lalu dia keluar juga, dan melihat wajah Kohina yang sudah berubah. Wajah Kokkuri seketika berubah menjadi merah. Ah, gawat, Kokkuri sepertinya terpesona melihat wajah Kohina yang sekarang. Tapi untuk menjaga imej nya, Kokkuri berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia itu sangat rindu kepada Kohina, tidak seperti Inugami yang masih menempel kepada Kohina.

"Ah, Kohina, aku senang kau sangat sehat." Ucap Kokkuri dengan senyuman menawan yang sedang ia buat-buat itu.

"Oh, Kokkuri-_san_, lama tidak bertemu." Kohina mengangkat tangannya sebagai salam pertemuan kembali kepada Kokkuri. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau sudah menjadi manusia sejati." Ucap Kokkuri lagi. Entah kenapa sepertinya ia menunggu suatu ucapan dari Kohina, entah apa itu.

"Ya, aku juga senang akan hal itu."

"A-aku senang kau sudah bisa senyum dengan normal tanpa menjatuhkan kedua matamu lagi." Kokkuri tersenyum dengan perempat siku yang ada di dahinya.

"Benar, terima kasih sudah mengajariku waktu itu."

"K-kau pernah bercerita waktu itu pernah menakuti orang lain dan memecahkan kaca toko, benar?"

"Benar, sekarang itu sudah tidak terjadi lagi."

Inugami dan Shigaraki melihat Kokkuri dengan wajah curiga mereka. Lalu sepertinya mereka berdua mengerti suatu hal. Lalu Inugami pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kohina, yang berhasil membuat Kokkuri penasaran. Dan Kohina hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar bisikkan dari Inugami.

"Kokkuri-_san_, katakan saja kita kau itu merindukanku." Ucap Kohina kelewat jujur.

"H-hah?! Kau pikir hanya karena kau pergi sepuluh tahun itu membuat ku sangat merindukanmu? Tidak tidak, jangan bercanda, Kohina. Ahaha." Kokkuri melipat kedua tangannya lalu tertawa layaknya seorang kriminal.

"...Kokkuri-_san_ membenciku. Lebih baik aku tidak usah pulang kesini." Kohina memandang tanah dibawahnya, ada semut yang lewat.

"Tidak usah khawatir, _waga kimi_, aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika kau dicampakan oleh dunia, aku akan sealu bersamamu." Inugami memegang tangan Kohina lalu mencium tangannya. Inugami melirik Kokkuri, lalu membuang ludahnya dan itu berhasil membuat Kokkuri merasa tersinggung.

"_Oji-san_ juga akan dengan senang hati untuk ikut denganmu, _jou-chan_."

"Cih. Shigaraki-_dono_, kau tidak usah ikut. Karena Kohina-sama hanya mengakuiku."

"BAIKLAH BAIKLAH!" Kokkuri berteriak lalu mengatur napasnya kembali, dia sudah tua seharusnya tidak perlu berteriak terus menerus, "Baiklah, Kohina, aku merindukanmu. Kau terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku sangat senang kau kembali. Maka dari itu— jangan— jangan— jangan— jangan pergi lagi!"

"Pfft." Kohina menertawai Kokkuri. Wajah Kokkuri pun kembali memerah karena malu, ia merasa dirinya tengah dilecehkan sekarang pasalnya Inugami dan Shigaraki bahkan Tama yang masih ada disitu ikut tertawa.

"APA? APA? KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA TERTAWA? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Kokkuri terus marah dengan wajah merahnya.

Kohina menghela nafasnya dan menatap Kokkuri, "Aku pulang, Kokkuri-_san_, semuanya."

Kokkuri hening sejenak karena masih malu. "Selamat datang kembali, Kohina."

Lalu mereka berempat masuk kedalam rumah dan menyambut pesta kedatangan Kohina setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Hei, kalian meninggalkanku begitu saja?!" dewa kucing, Tama, akhirnya menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Ichimatsu dengan sangat kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**WHAAT, apa-apaan ini hahaha. Entah kenapa ini ide tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja di kepala author. Haduh, bingung nih mau berkata apa. But, hope you love this little story! Hehe.**

**Dan, fyi, ini cerita permulaan saya di fandom ini. (Q: Bakal ada cerita lagi di fandom ini? A: mungkin ada, kita tunggu saja hehe.)**

**Oke deh, see you at my next work! ^^**


End file.
